Love will find a way
by MusaRiven125
Summary: Princess Musa has to marry a prince she doesn't know. Riven has to marry a princess. Musa escapes into the forests and meets Riven but what she doesn't know is that he is the prince she has to marry. Riven doesn't know that she is the princess he has to marry. do they fall in love and accept the arranged marriage?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own winx club!**

Love will find a way

Chapter 1: Arranged marriage

Queen Musa and King Riven are in their children's room talking with their kids . Aria is 4 years old and has magenta hair and midnight blue eyes. Lyric is 5 years old and has midnight blue hair with violet eyes and Aiden is 6 years old and has black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Mummy, daddy, we can't sleep!" Aria complained. "Do you mean we don't want to sleep?" Aiden laughed and his sister laughed as well. "It's late so you have to" Musa said as she tucked the blanket over Lyric. "You are young so you have to sleep early" Riven told them and tucked the blanket over Aria.

"That's not fair! Can you at least tell us a story?" Aria asked with hope in her eyes. "Please!" All of the children said which made Musa and Riven annoyed. "Fine, about what?" Musa asked. "Hmm…how you first met daddy?" Aria said as she looked over to Riven who was surprised. "I bet it will be interesting!" Lyric smirked. "Ok, but you can you sleep after we told you the story?" Riven questioned. The kids nodded. Musa and Riven were tired and they are the ones who want to sleep but they'll have to make the kids sleep first before they do.

"Me and you're daddy will take turns telling the story" Musa said as she sat down on a chair. The kids sat up and leaned on the wall behind them. Riven sat next to Musa.

"**It all started when…"**

"Hey Melody!" Musa shouted as she hugged her 5 year old sister. It's about 10:00 pm at night. Musa just returned from a day of shopping with the winx. "Musa! Why did you take a long time? And are you tired?" Melody asked.

"I am exhausted! But it's worth it though! Ever since I graduated from Alfea, I've never seen the winx again. It took a long time coz Bloom is getting married to a prince called Sky so we had to help her choose a wedding dress and Stella wanted to buy a lot of stuff" Musa answered.

Princess Musa smiled at Melody and then ran to her room. "Hey Rhythm" Princess Musa said as she stroked her husky puppy. Rhythm liked being stroked. She likes being stroked especially by Musa. She placed all her shopping on her bed and lied down on the bed next to it. She looked in the shopping bags and decided to try one of the Princess dresses she bought today.

Musa tried on her red gown. The red gown has red rubies at the top and the red rubies ended underneath her breasts, where there is a red ribbon and bow. The gown has some red glitter. The dress is strapless and the skirt part has a bit of dark red.

Princess Musa put her hair down and her bangs to the side. The bottom of the hair is curled. She got a red rose on her hair and she got high heels to match the gown. She put on red glossy lipstick.

Princess Musa heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw her parents, King Hoboe and Queen Matlin. "Musa, we need to talk to you in the main room" her parents said. She nodded and followed them to the main room. "We have thought about it and we think now is the time you should be marrying someone, so we arranged a marriage for you with a prince" Her mother told her.

**Musa p.o.v **

"We have thought about it and we think now is the time you should be marrying someone, so we arranged a marriage for you with a prince" my mother told me. My heart stopped. "WHAT?" I shouted with tears in my eyes. "Musa, it's the best for you. The prince is handsome and kind, and he is from the planet of-" my mum said but I interrupted. "I don't care where he's from! HOW COULD YOU! It's not the best for me! You can't just arrange me to marry some stranger! I don't know him!" I screamed as I tears ran down my cheeks.

"You will know him when you marry him" My dad said. "I'm not going to marry some prince! For all I know, he might be violent! You don't know him either!" I yelled. "We think he is kind but Musa, it's for your own good. I'm sure he will be wonderful!" my mum smiled. I ran to my room and buried my face in my pillow. How could they? If they are my parents then why would they do that? I do want to marry but not with some stranger! Bloom and some prince married because they know and love each other. They've been dating for a few years. And my parents expect me to marry a guy I don't know at all.

**Riven p.o.v**

I've just finished training. My castle isn't too bad because there is a training area. "Prince Riven, King Richmond and Queen Angelina wants to see you in the royal main room" One of my guards informed me. "Ok thanks" I thanked and changed my clothes to my normal prince clothes and walked to the main room. My 6 year old brother, Ian, walked past me with a smirk. I usually get in trouble so my parents tell me to come to the main room. I think that's why they want to see me. I didn't do anything wrong though. At least I can't remember what I did wrong. Last week I fought one of the guards for fun. But that was last week. What do they want now?

"Yes mother and father?" I said as I sat down. "We need to tell you something" they told me. "I can't remember doing anything wrong" I told them. "No, you didn't do anything wrong but we wanted to see you for something else" my mother smiled.

"We chose a beautiful young princess for you to marry" my father continued. My eyes went wide. "WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted. "We arranged a marriage for you to a princess, we are sure you'll love her" my mum explained. I glared at them. "We decided that you are old enough to marry someone" she continued.

"What? I have to marry a stranger? I have to marry some chick that I don't know? No way is that going to happen!" I yelled. They got a bit startled. Sure, I do want to marry someday, but not now! And definitely not with somebody I don't know! "Now, now Riven, calm down" my father said. "How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" I muttered. "Riven! Do not talk like that! A proper prince doesn't talk like that!" my mum told me off. "Maybe I don't want to be a prince!" and with that, I ran to my bedroom leaving the main room.

I hate my parents sometimes! I stood near the window. This girl might be pretty but who cares? I don't even know her. My husky puppy, Hunter was behind me. I need to get some air. I could go to the balcony but chose not to. I got Hunter's lead and took him with me. I stood near the forest. I brought my sword with me because I was bored. I might as well cut branches that were in my way. I was just so tempted to run away. And maybe I will…

**Musa p.o.v**

I cried on my pillow. I decided to take Rhythm for a walk. She likes walks. I took her lead and went outside. I was still wearing my red gown and red heels so it was a bit stupid walking around wearing a gown. I just don't care. I have bigger problems than this. I also took my sword with me. Nobody knows this but I actually fight. I am good at using a sword. I only took my sword with me just to be safe._(Musa's sword is basically Riven's sword but its red) _

I looked at the dark forest. I totally forgot that it was 12:00 o'clock at night. Rhythm was watching the stars lighting up the sky. But my eyes glued to the moon…

**I hope you'll like the first chapter. It is a bit simple at the moment but the next chapter will be more exciting! Please review so that I can write next chapter soon. I don't know when I'll update, I may be busy for 3 days because at the moment I'm moving. Thanks for reading! Please review! **__


	2. Chapter 2:Beautiful woman

Love will find a way

**Hey guys! Sorry I updated chapter 2 late. It was because I had to move to Wales and we were so busy and I didn't have internet either. Anyway, here is chapter 2! Thanks for waiting! **

Chapter 2: Beautiful woman

**Musa p.o.v**

Rhythm was watching the stars lighting up the sky. But my eyes glued to the moon…

I looked at the forest again and then at my castle. Maybe I can run away! That's it! I don't need to wait in my castle until the wedding. I quickly ran into the dark forest. I was going to transform but there will be too much light and I will get spotted. I ran and ran. I let Rhythm run without a lead. But there was one problem. It's really dark so I couldn't see much.

I then ran out of breath. I stopped near a tree. I need a cloak to hide myself. I said a spell and a cloak appeared on me. It's good that I'm not near the castle or not they might see me! That spell produced a lot of light. I then realized Rhythm wasn't with me. I began to panic.  
"RHYTHM!" I shouted. I would usually hear her barking but this time I couldn't hear anything. Oh this is all my fault! I shouldn't have run away. Now Rhythm's gone. But then, I started to yawn a lot. I am sleepy. I decided to look for Rhythm tomorrow morning since I couldn't see anything.

**Riven p.o.v**

I finally decided to run away. Run away from the wedding, royal life and family. And it's all my parents fault. I'm frustrated that my parents would do that. I ran in the forest with Hunter as fast as I could. I held my sword that I brought with me firmly and ran. But I couldn't see anything. So I bumped into trees and nearly tripped over rocks and sticks. It's dangerous but I don't care. I then stopped to catch my breath. I leaned on a tree and just slept.

The next morning…

I woke up. I've totally forgot about Hunter! Damn it! He isn't around so he must be somewhere. I walked in the forest. It's a very big forest. It's an endless maze! I thought about it.. since the wedding is going to be in 3 months then that means I need shelter! How can I build one? For the rest of the day, I kept on walking and I walked past some trees with fruits. Luckily, I brought a bottle of water with me. Hunter is nowhere. I was going to give up. But he is the best puppy I've ever had. And when he grows up, he will be big.

**Musa p.o.v**

Today, I've been walking around the forest exploring the nature. There were birds and other animals I loved them. I crept near a tree and heard barking. Oh it must be Rhythm! I followed the noises and saw…a puppy? Rhythm is a puppy but this one is different. Rhythm has midnight blue eyes like mine but this puppy has violet eyes. In addition to that, Rhythm's fur is grey, black and white with a touch of dark blue. This puppy has grey, black and white but has a touch of violet. The puppy stared at me. I knew he was scared.  
"Shh…it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" I cooed. I reached my hand out for it but it backed away. Then I stroked it. At first, he shivered and then leaned closer.

I looked at the collar. He is called Hunter. I don't know what to do with him. Maybe his owner is in this forest somewhere. I walked away and he followed me. I let him follow me. Then the sky became dark. I'm so worried about Rhythm. I hope she's ok.

I kept on walking, hoping I would find Rhythm. I then, heard noises coming from the bushes. A normal person wouldn't be able to hear that but I am the fairy of music so I have a good hearing. I took out my red sword. Just in case there's something dangerous there. Hunter started barking. I think he is barking because he can sense that there is something behind the bushes. I made a ball of light that my friend princess Stella has taught me to do.

**Riven p.o.v **

After I've been walking, I stopped near some bushes. I still couldn't find Hunter anywhere! Then I heard something. I peeked from the bushes and saw a person with a cloak. I couldn't see the person's face though. The person's body is covered with the cloak. The man or woman has a ball of light in his or hers hand. I couldn't identify if he or she was a female or male. I'm guessing a male. I couldn't really tell because the cloak was big. And then I saw the person taking out a sword that looks just like mine but it was red. I took out my purple sword. Then I saw Hunter. He was behind that mysterious person. I could tell he was frightened.

Then I remember a story somebody told me about an evil villain with a black cloak and a red sword. They are told to be evil. That couldn't be true! It's just a story! Should I believe it? I think this man or woman kidnapped Hunter. I think. I'm not sure though. I can't jump into conclusions. But I believe this person is bad. Hunter started barking. That's it!

I jumped from the bushes and ran straight to the stranger. When the person saw me, he or she pointed the sword at me. We did a sword fight until I decided to cut the small red ribbon that was tying the cloak together. Now what I saw next totally made me shocked. It was a beautiful woman wearing a red gown with red heels. She has long midnight blue hair and matching eyes. She took my breath away. She was stunning and beautiful! But also a good fighter. She looked like a princess. Now I regretted stopping and staring at her because she pushed me on the ground and pressed her foot on my stomach. It was painful because she was wearing really high heels.

Crap! Why did I let myself get distracted? She stared at me with those beautiful eyes. And now I'm starting to get distracted again! I was lost in my thoughts until she spoke up.  
"Who are you?" she demanded me to answer. She pulled my collar and my face was right in front of hers, inches away. I gulped. Her eyes were hypnotizing and her luscious red lips were begging me to kiss it. Or should I say my lips were begging to kiss hers? And her voice…it was beautiful and graceful. I bet she can sing.

**Musa p.o.v**

"Who are you?" I asked this man. I've got to admit, he is so handsome and muscular. Oh… and his muscles! Talk about hot! His violet eyes were beautiful. He has magenta spiked up hair. He must be a prince. Probably one of those spoilt princes. He is handsome though. In my mind, I laughed. I just pushed him to the ground! I won the little fight then. But something tells me this guy is annoying and will wind me up.

**Riven p.o.v**

"Wow, you're a good fighter. A beautiful young woman can fight? I didn't expect the person in the cloak to be some chick" I chuckled. Her eyes went wide.  
"Don't underestimate a woman. Now answer me! Who are you?" she asked again.  
"Does it concern you?" I teased. I knew she was beginning to be irritated. She was angry now.  
"Ha! You fought with a gown!" I smirked. She looked down at her gown which gave me a chance to push her to the ground.

"Hey!" she mumbled. I laughed. This was so funny. I was now on top of her.  
"Now, who are you?" I asked her. Her blood must be boiling now.

**Musa p.o.v**

This jerk pushed me to the ground! How dare he do that to me? Doesn't he know I'm a princess? Then again, he might be a prince. I just gave up. I'll tell him who I am and just walk away from him. If that's possible.  
"You want to know, jerk? Well I'm princess Musa. Now tell me yours, pervert!" I told him, already getting so frustrated. I still have that ball of light in my hand.  
"Prince Riven, and by the way, I'm not a pervert" he answered. Oh…he's a prince. A handsome one too! Goddamn it! What am I doing?  
"You so are! Now that we introduced each other, will you please get off of me?!" I shouted.

**I hope you will like this chapter! I will update chapter 3 soon. Please review! I would love it so much if you do! Thanks! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Rhythm

Love will find a way

Chapter 3: Finding Rhythm

**Riven p.o.v**

I got off her and stood up. She was cute when she's angry. I held my hand out and she took it. She brushed some dirt off her gown and glared at me. I smirked. Hunter was behind me barking.  
"Oh…so he's your dog?" She asked. Now, I don't think she's evil. I got it all wrong.  
"Yes, isn't it obvious?" I replied. I then saw her face turn away. She frowned. I wonder what was wrong. "What's wrong?" I questioned her.  
"Umm… I have a husky puppy and she's gone" she sobbed. She then started to walk away. I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Why is a pretty princess like you doing here?" I asked her. It looks like she doesn't want to tell me coz she doesn't know me. But she did reply.**  
**"I'm a princess and well, I escaped from my castle yesterday because my parents are forcing me to marry some prince that I don't know. I don't know him at all! He is a stranger! So now I'm running away for a few months" she explained. My eyes went wide.

"Holy shit! That's the same reason I'm here!" I shouted, amazed.  
"Really? Ha ha! So you're worried that this woman might not be hot enough for you?" she laughed as she my poked my chest.  
"No, it's just that, I don't want to be forced to marry a stranger" I told her.  
"But it's such a coincidence! I can't believe that me and you are having an arranged marriage with god knows who!" she said.

"Hey, so where are you going?" I questioned her. She looked at me with a confused look.  
"I honestly don't know. All I am going to do is just find shelter and you know, wait until my parents cancel the wedding." She replied.  
"Same" I smiled.  
"I need to find Rhythm, my puppy" she told me.  
"Can I come with you? To help you?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure" she simply smiled. I smiled back.

**Musa p.o.v**

Riven's smiles are so sweet! They are heart melting smiles. Me, Riven and Hunter walked in the forest looking for Rhythm.  
"I can't believe you can run and fight wearing a long red gown and super high and sharp heels!" Riven said amazed. "Oh Rivey…I practise! And these heels aren't only super high, they are called killer-heels!" I laughed. From the corner of my eyes, I could see a shade of pink appearing on his face. How adorable! He blushed.

"Do you not like it when I call you Rivey?" I questioned him.  
"HELL NO! I love it! You're the only person who has called me that and I like that name" he smiled. I chuckled. Hunter barked and then ran towards a small cave. Me and Riven looked at each other and ran after him. Then we stopped to catch our breath. I looked up to see Rhythm!

"Rhythm!" I shouted and ran to her. She barked happily and I hugged her. "Don't you ever leave again" I smiled. Rhythm then ran towards Hunter. I giggled when I saw them play fight. I noticed Riven walk beside me watching the two puppies as well.  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" Riven questioned.  
"Anything" I said.  
"Are you a fairy?" he asked.  
"Umm…of course! Isn't it obvious? I am the one who's making this light ball in my hand you know!" I laughed.

"Just wondering. You could be a witch" he smirked. I raised my eyebrow.  
"What? Do I look evil?" I asked. He shook his head. We carried on walking until it was morning.  
"Oh Riv, I didn't get any sleep last night because I met you" I yawned. I stretched my arms and sat down on the ground.  
"Don't blame me. I didn't expect to find a princess in the middle of the forest" he said and chuckled. "I didn't expect to see a prince here either" I smirked. He sat down across me and leaned his head on a tree.

"Good night Riv. I mean good morning" I laughed.  
"Sleep tight Muse" Riven said and closed his eyes. Some part of me is worried. I don't even know Riven that long and I'm already sleeping near him. Maybe I should trust him. He seems kind at the moment. I closed my eyes and slept.

**No p.o.v**

Queen Matlin was sitting on the sofa crying.  
"Oh…Hoboe, why did we let this happen, to Musa?" she cried burying her face I her hands.  
"I don't know. We didn't expect her to do this Matlin. Queen Angelina and King Richmond are coming here soon because they want to tell us something" King Hoboe sobbed. He was also sad about Princess Musa's escape.

"King Hoboe, Queen Matlin" King Richmond greeted but he was frowning. Queen Angelina was behind him crying. "We have bad news" Queen Angelina sobbed as she wiped tears. Some of her dark brown hair was on her face.  
"Our son prince Riven has ran away" King Richmond informed the couple.  
"Our daughter has done the same" King Hoboe said as he walked towards Queen Angelina and King Richmond with his wife behind him.

"Are we going to cancel this wedding?" Queen Matlin asked.  
"I think we should send some guards to look for them and continue the wedding" Queen Angelina suggested. Everybody nodded.  
"We think our daughter went in the forests" King Hoboe said.  
"We don't know where our son has gone because he always goes for walks and he's skilled at fighting" King Richmond said.

**Thanks for reading this chapter guys! I might update next chapter tomorrow or the next day. Sorry if it's shorter than the others, it's because I was a bit busy unpacking. Sorry this chapter hasn't got a lot going on but the next one will and the last one will be very exciting! And by the way, the title is named after the song 'Love will find a way' from the lion king and this song will be in this story. Please review so that I can write next chapter. I need to know if the story is good enough so far for me to continue. Thanks xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cottage

Love will find a way

Chapter 4: The cottage

**Musa p.o.v**

It has been a week now and there was still no sign of shelter.  
"Riven, I hate wearing this stupid gown" I complained. Riven turned around.  
"I never told you to come to this miserable place" he smirked.  
"It's not funny!" I laughed.  
"I never said it was" he teased. He's getting on my nerves now. He's really annoying. The puppies were somewhere playing.

I just ignored him. "Riv, what if the princess you have to marry is the girl you want?" I asked.  
"I don't know if she's the girl I want coz I never met her" he replied.  
"Hey, do you want to do some fighting?" he asked me.  
"Fighting? With swords?" I questioned. "Yes, with swords. Do you want to?" he said. I nodded.  
"How the hell am I going to fight with a gown?" I said.  
"You have before" he smirked. "And anyway, don't you have powers?" he asked. 

"I suppose I could if I was the fairy of fashion but my friend Stella, isn't the fairy of fashion yet she can make lots of clothes" I explained. "But I can only make a plain outfit" I continued.  
"Make a simple outfit then" he smiled. I cast a spell and skinny trousers and a simple long-sleeved top appeared on me. The top was red. The skinny trousers are basically skinny jeans and it is dark blue. I have knee high brown boots. My hair was in a simple braid at the back and my fringe rested on my forehead.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Riven's eyes widening. I giggled and walked away. I grabbed my sword and smirked. "Hey! What are you waiting for?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"Huh? What?" he said. I laughed. "I said, what are you waiting for?" I repeated.  
"Nothing!" he smiled and grabbed his sword. "I'm going to teach you some simple tactics" he continued.

"Ok" I said confidently.

I got ready. "Go!" he shouted and we sword fought. He flipped my sword and it flew in the air. It stabbed a tree and got stuck there. My sword was a long way behind me so Riven is winning. He pointed his purple sword at me. "I won!" he cheered. I then took this chance to do a double back-flip and I grabbed the sword quickly. "Good Musa, you're clever" he smiled. I pushed him to the ground with my foot and then he tripped me with his foot. I fell on top of him.

"Ugh!" I complained. I looked up to meet his violet eyes. They were so violet. His eyes were so hypnotising. I smiled as I looked at them. Then I went back to reality when I felt his hand touch my cheek. He rubbed his thumb on my cheek and smiled at me. I was confused. Why did he just do that?  
"There was some dirt on your face" he smiled. "Umm…thanks" I thanked.

I stood up and he did too. We turned around to see the puppies barking at us. They wanted us to follow them. Me and Riven followed the dogs. They were leading us somewhere we never been to before. We were still in the forest though. When me and Riven saw it, our eyes widened.  
"Oh my god!" I shouted.  
"Awesome!" Riven smirked.  
"Yes! Yes! A small cottage!" I cheered while jumping around. We ran towards it and praised our puppies.

"Good girl, and boy!" I smiled. Riven was stroking them also praising them. We were very proud of our dogs. They found a place to live in. Today is the 5th of October. If the wedding is going to be on the 31st of December, then that means I'll be living here for about less than 3 months. I don't really know when Riven's wedding is but at the moment I don't care. We have ourselves a home!

**Riven p.o.v**

I was thrilled! We've got a small cottage to ourselves! Then I frowned. When Musa was about to go in, I stopped her.  
"Wait Muse, somebody might live here" I told her. She turned around.  
"Oh yeah, I haven't thought about that. But we can knock on the door and if there is no answer, then we can just go in" she explained. I nodded. We knocked on the door and waited for a reply. After five minutes, there was still no reply so Musa tried to open the door. It was locked. I laughed when I saw her struggle.

When I saw her try to open it, she used lots of energy. She kept on pushing it. She pushed it like 10 times.  
"Could you at least do something other than stand there laughing?" she asked with frustration. I stopped laughing and sighed. I pushed the door with a single push. I rubbed my hands together and smirked.  
"Whoa! You could do it with just one push! I had to push it ten times but never succeeded. You're so strong!" she said.  
"I am strong you know. I trained a lot when I was in Red Fountain" I smiled and walked into the cottage.

Suddenly, Musa went in front of me.  
"Wait! Wait! Wait! You went to Red Fountain?" she said excitedly. I nodded and started walking again but she placed her hand on my shoulder.  
"What now?!" I said harshly. I didn't mean to say it harshly but she just annoyed me when she stopped me from walking. She ignored it and continued.  
"Oh my god! I went to Alfea"

"You went to Alfea? Really? Wow! I never seen you there" I smirked.  
"I was different. First I had very short pigtails and then long pigtails and then I have my hair down with my normal side bangs" she explained.  
"Wow, I can imagine that. You wouldn't look as hot as now when you had short pigtails" I said. She slapped the back of my head.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I groaned, rubbing the back of my head.  
"You really think I'm hot?" she asked. She turned her head away and blushed.

I never understood women. First, she slapped me because she was angry that I said she didn't look as hot as now when she had short pigtails. And then she asked me this question about me thinking she is hot and then blushed. When she asked me that question, her angry face immediately changed to a happy face. That, I don't understand. I snapped back to reality and faced her.

"Well, umm… I was saying, umm… what I meant was…..y-yeah whatever" I said quickly and started walking in the cottage again hoping she wouldn't stop me. I really didn't know how to answer that question. Yes, at the beginning, I thought she was beautiful but saying it directly to her is really hard to say. From the corner of my eye, I could still see Musa blushing uncontrollably. I chuckled. I took Musa's hand in mine and took her into the cottage. When we went in, we saw some rooms. We looked around and saw a small kitchen, with plenty of food.

We also saw a small living room and a bathroom. But we only saw one bedroom.  
"I will sleep on the couch" I told her and went to the couch. The bedroom only had one double bed.  
"Damn! My powers are weak! It always happens to a fairy at least once a year. I will only be able to use one spell a day. Sometimes I can't use a spell at all. It will last for a few weeks" Musa explained and frowned.  
"So your powers are resting?" I asked. She nodded. We carried on walking around and we thought it was perfect.  
"I think this place was abandoned" I said.

"It's a perfect place. Why would anybody do that?" she asked.  
"Nobody would like living in the middle of the forest would they? We are only staying here temporarily" I replied. There was still a lot of food. It would last for a couple of weeks. Musa went in the bathroom.  
"Hey Riven! There are some new tooth brushes!" Musa shouted.  
"Fine! Geez you don't need to shout woman" I complained.

Musa decided to take a shower while I ate some food. When we were in the forests, we ate some fruits from trees and to our luck; Musa brought a lot of water bottles with water. I heard the shower turn off and Musa stepped out wearing a towel that she found.  
"Umm… I need to take a shower too" I said as I went in the bathroom. I closed the door.

**Musa p.o.v**

Riven closed the bathroom door. I sighed and went in the bedroom. The dogs were playing in the living room. I opened the small closet that was in the room and I saw some clothes in it. I decide to put it in the washing machine. I then used one spell and I succeeded. There was a tiny bit of power left, enough to make two pyjamas. I made a red nightgown and a man's t-shirt and bottom pants. When Riven came out the shower, he only wore the towel at his waist to his knees, revealing his abs.

He has a magnificent strong-built body and it gave me an urge to just run my fingers on it. He is so muscular and strong! I shook my head and realized that I'm still in this small towel.  
"Hey Riv, I used a spell to make two pyjamas" I said as I gave him the shirt and pants. "Thanks" he said and went back in the bathroom to change.

**I hope you'll like this chapter! Oh, and one of the chapters will have Musa sing to Riven! I will post new chapter soon but I need reviews! Please review! Thanks xxx. **


	5. Chapter 5:drowning

Love will find a way

Chapter 5: Drowning

**Musa p.o.v**

I got changed in my nightgown and fell on my bed. I felt bad that Riven was sleeping on the couch. He says that he likes it but I know he's lying. I lay on my bed wondering what my parents are doing now. I also felt bad for leaving. But they can't force me to marry a stranger. I will return when the day of the wedding has passed. I got up and opened the door. The lights were still on. Hunter and Rhythm was sleeping. I looked over the couch and saw Riven sleeping. He didn't snore. He was peaceful.

I smiled when I looked at his face. He's so adorable when he's sleeping. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. Luckily, he didn't wake up.  
"Good night Riven" I whispered. I turned off the lights and went back to my bedroom. I lay in my bed and closed my eyes.

**Two weeks later…**

I woke up because I heard barking. I yawned and walked out of my bedroom.

"Good morning princess" Riven smiled.  
"Good morning prince" I grinned and sat on the couch beside him.  
"I am going to be taking Hunter for a walk and you know, go a bit further in the forests" Riven told me. "But what if you don't know your way back?" I asked.  
"I am going to make marks on the trees with a knife" he replied.

"Can I come with you?" I questioned.  
"No, it will be too dangerous and there are monster outside" he answered.  
"Please! I never saw any monsters!" I begged as I pouted. He turned away which meant it was still a no. I realized I was still wearing my short gown so I made it shorter. I went in front of Riven and cupped his cheek.  
"Please Riv" I pouted again.

"Musa leave me alone" he said harshly. I changed my clothes and sat on the couch. Riven left the room and closed the door. I was so bored in the cottage.

I went outside and Riven wasn't there. Boy he's fast. I decided to go outside and take Rhythm with me. When I went outside, I saw a small lake. I bend down and looked in it. I then looked at the bracelet around my wrist. I slid it down to my hand and held it. Suddenly, I tripped and fell in the water. When I was about to swim up, something grabbed my leg and dragged me down. Rhythm was barking and trying to help me but she couldn't.  
"HELP!" I shouted as I threw my hands in the air. Then I felt the thing drag me down even more and I lost my consciousness.

**Riven p.o.v**

I wondered around the forests. Then I thought about Musa. She is naughty so she might have went outside. Then I thought about it. She might be in danger! Crap! I then saw Rhythm running to me barking. She had something in her mouth. It was Musa's cardigan. Rhythm ran so I followed her. She led me to a lake then barked at the lake. Oh no. this isn't good. I then saw one of those killer-grabs.

They look a lot like seaweed but they are so dangerous. They grab you and drag you underwater. And then you would drown.

I immediately dove in the water and looked for Musa. The lake was quite deep. I then saw Musa's hand and grabbed it. Suddenly, the killer-grab pulled her down even more. I only got a few seconds before I drown. I used all my strength and pulled Musa up. When I was in Red Fountain they taught us how to survive in a situation like this. I swam up pulling Musa with me. But then, the killer-grab took my leg and dragged me down. I took my sword, and sliced the creature. I swam up and breathed heavily. Musa was unconscious.

God! What should I do? Rhythm and Hunter was behind me, silent.  
"Musa, please wake up. Please" I begged, shaking her. There was no response. I leaned in and pressed my lips on hers to give her oxygen.

**Musa p.o.v**

I opened my eyes and felt lips on my lips. It was Riven. I pulled away and coughed out water. "Riven, Y-you saved me" I coughed. I immediately pulled him for a big hug and closed my eyes. I then felt tears escape my eyes.  
"Shh…it's okay now" he soothed. I buried my face in his neck.  
"I was so scared Riv. I didn't know what to do" I cried.  
"Musa, I am so sorry I shouldn't have left you" he apologised.

"It's not your fault Riv. I shouldn't have gone outside when I'm not allowed. I'm sorry" I sobbed.

I couldn't help but be happy that I drowned. I don't know why I'm happy about it. I think it's because I felt his soft lips on mine. I loved that feeling. Damn! What am I doing? I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you for saving me, my hero" I smiled and stood up.

"You better rest Muse" he whispered.

"Ok" I replied and we went back home.

**A week later…  
**

"Musa, I'm going for a walk like I wanted to do last time when you drowned" Riven told me.

"Can I come with you?" I asked with hope in my eyes.  
"Fine whatever" he replied.

"Thank you!" I cheered and hugged him so tightly.  
We walked around in the forest. Riven used his sword to make signs on trees so that we can go back to the cottage.  
"It's really hot in here! I'm boiling!" I complained while wiping off sweat on my forehead.  
"'You're not the only one who's hot" Riven mumbled. I giggled and walked around. It was really boring going around making signs on trees. I wanted some action.

"ROAR!" something roared and I turned around. "AHHHH!" I screamed.

I saw a big blue lion. Well, it looks like a lion but it isn't. I ran towards Riven who was a bit far away. I breathed heavily. "R-R-Riven t-there is a-"

"ROAR!" the lion-creature roared again and ran towards us.  
"AHHH!" Me and Riven screamed. We ran as fast as we could away from the lion but we weren't fast enough.

"Rule 1: when a monster is chasing you, run away. Rule 2: then hide so that the monster couldn't see us. Rule 3: then attack it" Riven said while running.

"Well then let's follow those rules!" I shouted. We turned to the left and hid behind some bushes. The lion creature was sniffing the floor and I think it spotted us. I jumped from the bushes.

"MYTHIX!" I shouted. I couldn't transform. Damn! I forgot about me only being able to use one spell a day. "O-o" I said as the lion was about to attack me. Riven leaped from the bushes and went in front of me. I closed my eyes a bit not wanting to see what was about to happen. He cut the lion's mouth a bit but the lion bit Riven's side and then ran away.

"Oh my god, Riven!" I knelt down and saw the cut. Riven was unconscious. I remembered I can only use one spell so I send Me, Riven and the dogs back home. Riven was on the bed still unconscious. I was watching him, while crying. Why did this happen? I sat on the bed beside him. It was night time. He got bit on the left so I lay beside him on the right. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Tears escaped my eyes.

**The next morning…**

**Riven p.o.v **

I woke up to see Musa sleeping in my arms. I smiled. She sleeps like an angel like always. Then I remembered I had a bite. It hurts a lot. It's painful but I would never show that. Musa began to wake up and she smiled.

"Hey Riven" she smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot. I know a spell that can heal that bite" she said.

She began to say a spell and glitter appeared on her hands and the glitter went on my bite and healed it. It hurt a lot and I struggled to not show it. Musa leaned in and kissed my cheek to calm me. And it worked. When I opened my eyes, the bite wasn't there anymore and it didn't hurt.

"Wow! Awesome! Thanks Muse!" I thanked. I sat up and stared at her. I couldn't help but notice her nightgown is very short. She moved closer and I did too and then we…

**I hope you'll like this chapter! Please like and Review if you think it's a good story so far. I will post next chapter soon. Thanks xxx**


	6. Chapter 6:Girlfriend

**Love will find a way**

Chapter 6: Girlfriend

**Riven p.o.v**

She moved closer and I did too and then we…fell off the bed because the dogs jumped on the bed.  
"Rhythm!" Musa said angrily.  
"Hunter!" I mumbled. Me and Musa sighed in frustration. And then we burst out in laughter.  
"That was so funny! The dogs jumped on the bed when we were about to…" Musa said but stopped. We were both confused. What were we going to do if the dogs didn't interrupt? Me and Musa laughed again and went to the living room.

"Why was there a lion earlier?" Musa asked as we sat down.  
"I have warned you about the creatures" I said.  
"Yeah but there wasn't any a few weeks ago" Musa wondered.  
"That's coz we went further in the forest where there are dangerous creatures" I explained. Musa nodded. There was silence for 5 minutes until Musa spoke up.

"Riven, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked me. Why the hell did she ask me that?  
"No but I've dated some girls but I don't very like any them" I replied.  
"Why did you date them then?" Musa questioned me.  
"I dated them and found out what their really like so I break up with them" I answered.  
"You are the one who dumped all the girls, not them?" she asked. I nodded.

"Can you tell me what some of the girls are like?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Well, Holly, she is basically a Bitch. That's what everybody thinks. She wears clothes that strippers wear and she is kinda hot but not for my liking and she cares about her looks a lot. And another, Camilla, she is so quiet and is shy all the time so I can't really communicate with her. Angelica is always grumpy. I mean, I like a girl that gets angry but she is like always angry. I think she never smiles. Kiara is another girl that is crazy. Well, I have some other girls but I can't remember them" I explained.

"Wow that's crazy!" Musa laughed. "So describe a type of girl you like"  
"Why do I have to tell you all of this?" I muttered. Musa glared at me.  
"I like a girl that's beautiful, kind, smart, stubborn, Caring, brave, loving, funny, a girl that can fight, a girl that sometimes gets angry coz I think it's cute, umm… I can't describe anymore. Oh wait! A girl that loves me" I told her.  
"Hmm…what hair colour?" she asked me.  
"I like girls with dark hair. I really don't like blondes or redheads or light brown. I do like girls that can sing too coz I can sing" I answered. Musa laughed.

**Musa p.o.v**

I laughed. I just noticed all the things Riven describes about a type girl he likes are like me. People say I'm beautiful, kind and smart. I am stubborn, funny, caring, brave, loving and sometimes I do get angry for fun. I also can sing and I have dark hair. And of course I can sing, I am the fairy of music.  
"Musa, what type of boy do you like?" Riven asked me.  
"Oh! I like boys that are handsome, smart, brave, good fighter, caring, a boy that can make me laugh, kind, stubborn and sometimes rude and arrogant, umm…I do love a bad boy!" I told him and grinned.  
"Rude and arrogant?" he said.  
"Sometimes. I just think it's funny. And I love a boy that makes me feel special" I smiled. But then I frowned. "I once dated a guy, Liam, a-and h-h-he ch-cheated on m-me" I sobbed.

Riven moved closer to me and hugged me.  
"He doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like you anyway" Riven said to me while stroking my back.  
"You're a great guy Riven" I told him and buried my face in his neck. I breathed in. I love his scent. I pulled away and faced him. Our faces were inches away. I leaned my forehead on his and closed my eyes. "I hope I won't be forced to marry that stranger" I whispered. And smiled. Riven pulled away and stood up.

The sky turned dark and it was late. I yawned and went in the bedroom. I turned around and saw Riven laying down on the couch.  
"Riven, do you want to sleep with me?"

"What?!"

"Sorry I meant, do you want to sleep in the same bed as me?"

"Umm… nah"

"It's uncomfortable to sleep on the couch, do you want to? I don't mind sharing the bed with you"

"Umm… well… Fine whatever if that's ok with you"

Riven stood up and went in the bedroom with me. I still felt bad for him sleeping on the couch so I wanted him to sleep on the bed coz its better. I lied down on the bed and Riven was next to me. Suddenly, I heard thunder. I immediately covered my ears with my hands and closed my eyes. Thunder is one of my weaknesses. It hurts my ears a lot. I am the fairy of music so I can hear things more loudly than others. There was another thunder and It hurt a lot. Tears fell down my eyes and on my cheek.

Riven heard me crying and turned around.  
"Musa, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Uhh…you know I'm a fairy of music? Well, I can hear things loudly and thunder is already loud but when I hear it, it's two times louder or sometimes more. It hurts my ears a lot when I hear thunder" I explained. I held my hands over my ears as tight as possible but I still can hear the thunder.  
"Come here Musa" Riven whispered. I turned around and felt strong arms wrap around me. I leaned my head on his chest. His hands covered my ears.

I was still crying and holding his shirt tightly. I winced and  
"Shh…it's okay. I'm here" he soothed. For the first time, I relaxed a bit. It didn't hurt as much when Riven's here. I honestly don't know why. At the end I slept.

After a few weeks of knowing Riven, me and him are best friends. I think we are. I woke up to see myself in Riven's arms. I smiled. Last night, Riven was comforting me. Because my ears hurt. Riven isn't awake yet so I went in the kitchen and made breakfast. And then, Riven came in.  
"Hey Muse" he greeted.  
"Hi Riv, sorry about last night" I apologised.  
"No need. It's not your fault that you can hear the thunder louder than me" he smiled.

**Please Review if you like this chapter! Sorry that it hasn't got a lot going on but the next one will be a bit better. I will post next chapter soon. I hope you liked this chapter. Review please, thanks xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: A song and a kiss

Love will find a way

**There is going to be a song in this chapter. It is Unconditionally by Katy Perry. Try reading it while the song is on. It would be better :)**

Chapter 7: A song and a kiss

**Musa p.o.v**

After I've finished cooking breakfast, I served it on the table.  
"Wow Muse, your food is delicious. You'd be a great wife to a guy you will marry in the future" Riven grinned.  
"Remember, I am supposed to be marrying that prince even though I don't want to" I reminded.  
"Yeah" he sighed. I looked in the fridge and cupboards. There wasn't any food left.  
"Riven, there isn't any food" I told him. He stood up and looked around.

"Yeah there isn't any food. We need to buy some food without being spotted" he explained.  
"Why?" I asked. "We escaped remember? If anybody sees a princess or prince who's missing, they'll try to catch us and send us back to our kingdoms" he said. I nodded.  
"I will wear my cloak Riv" I told him.  
"Musa, I don't think you should come" Riven said.  
"What?!" I asked.  
"I don't think you should come because you might get hurt on the way" he continued.

"Riv we have been through this before, I won't" I said.  
"Musa, I care about your life more than mine. You can go next time. I don't want you to get hurt. If you get hurt, I will never forgive myself" he told me. That made my heart skip a beat. Did he just say he cares about my life more than his? Oh…Riven. He's so sweet. I walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek. I faced him and my face was inches away from his.  
"Be careful" I whispered and pulled away.  
"I will Muse" he whispered back.

He put on a cloak he found in the cottage and left. I fell on the couch and closed my eyes.

**Riven p.o.v**

I took a bottle of water with me and left. I walked in the forest and ran a bit. This is going to take forever. It's a long way to town. It took a few hours to get there. I walked in the shop and bought some food. I have money coz I am a prince. When I finished shopping I went through the back door and saw a leva bike. It still has the key attached to it so I decided to take it. I drove off with the leva bike into the forests with the shopping on the handles. I can drive very fast. It took less than half of the amount of time I spent going to the shop. When I reached there, I took the shopping inside with me to see Musa on the couch crying.

"Musa? What happened?" I asked as I took off my cloak and sat down next to her.  
"Because I ran away, I couldn't go to my best friend's wedding" Musa sobbed.  
"And she is my best friend!" she shouted. I hugged her. Musa does cry a lot.  
"I used to be in a group called the winx club and there were six of us. Everyone got married except me and my best friend, Tecna. And she is going to get married soon and I'm going to miss it" she cried. I tried to calm her down. This is like the third time she cried! Or maybe forth! But I don't blame her. She's going through a hard time.

"Musa, I'm sorry" I whispered in her ear. She cried even more. I tried to cheer her up a bit. But it wasn't working. "Hey, what do you love doing?" I asked.  
"Umm…Singing" she replied.  
"I would love to hear you sing" I smiled.  
"Really?" Her face brightened. I nodded. Musa said a spell and I heard music.

Musa closed her eyes and smiled.

_Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time_

She opened her eyes and grinned.

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

She placed her hand on her collarbone and closed her eyes again

_Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

Musa's so beautiful when she sings. She sings like an angel. She looked at me and pouted.

_So open your heart and just let it begin  
Open your heart and just let it begin  
Open your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (Oh yeah)  
I will love you (unconditionally)  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally_

Musa stopped singing as the music stopped. I smiled.  
"That was amazing Musa! You're very good!" I cheered. I saw a shade of pink appear on her face. She blushed. The dogs were barking in happiness. I guess they loved it too. I hugged Musa. She laughed and smiled.  
"Thanks Riven. You've cheered me up by telling me to sing" she smiled.

I hugged her tighter. She is an amazing girl. Just the girl I described. She's perfect. I pulled away a bit and pressed my lips on hers. Surprisingly, she responded. The kiss was amazing!

**Musa p.o.v**

Riven kissed me on the lips. Does that mean he likes me? I responded the kiss to tell him I like him too. The kiss was so passionate. He is such a good kisser! I couldn't take my lips away from his but had to for air. I laughed.  
"I love you Riven" I smiled.  
"I love you too Muse" Riven grinned.

**I hope you'll like this chapter! I will post next chapter very soon but it might be late. Find out in the next chapter what happens next. It will get more exciting soon… Please review and thanks so much if you do. xxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8: We will never part

Love will find a way

Chapter 8: We will never part

**Musa p.o.v**

Riven kissed me on the lips. Does that mean he likes me? I responded the kiss to tell him I like him too. The kiss was so passionate. He is such a good kisser! I couldn't take my lips away from his but had to for air. I laughed  
"I love you Riven" I smiled.  
"I love you too Muse" Riven grinned. We both stood up. The dogs were watching us. We laughed then went to the bedroom.

I sat down on the bed. Riven sat next to me. We both leaned in and kissed again. I decided to be a bit naughty. I bit his lower lip a bit. He shivered. Then I slid my tongue over it. I touched his mouth with my tongue and entered it. His tongue entered my mouth and tasted it. I moaned in pleasure. He is such a good kisser! Like I said earlier. We pulled away and yawned.  
"Riven, you are the guy I described. You're the perfect guy" I whispered.  
"But what about the arranged wedding?" he yawned.  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow" I replied.

Riven wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head on his chest. Riven slept. I was still wide awake. Thinking about what happened today. An hour later, I was still awake. I was watching Riven sleeping. He's so cute. He then began to move a bit.  
"M-Musa? Why aren't you asleep yet?" he asked and yawned.  
"I couldn't sleep. I can't go to my best friend's wedding. I feel like a bad friend. I'm afraid she'll hate me" I said. 

"Musa, it's going to be okay. I'm sure she would never hate you. She is kind, right?" he asked. I nodded.  
"I hate seeing you cry Muse. I love you ever since I met you" He said.  
"Same. Thanks for being here, my handsome prince" I smirked and kissed him on the lips.  
He moaned when I ran my hand up his body. He pulled away.  
"My beautiful princess, you need your beauty sleep" He smiled and pecked me on the lips. I was then able to sleep because Riven comforted me.

The next morning…

I woke up and looked around the room. it was morning. I stretched my arms and looked at Riven. He started to wake up.  
"Good morning babe" I smiled.  
"What are you saying? Why are you calling me babe?" he asked. I had a confused look.  
"Don't you remember about last night?" I questioned while my eyes show hurt.  
"What? What happened last night?" he asked. I turned around and crossed my arms. Doesn't he remember about anything last night?

Tears were about to escape my eyes when Riven spoke up.  
"I will never forget about anything that happened last night. It was our first kiss. I love you Musa. I was only joking" he said in a soft voice. I turned around and punched him playfully while laughing.  
"Your very good at making me laugh" I giggled. He was about to kiss me but I pressed my finger on his lips. "That's for tricking me and making me about to cry" I smirked then got off the bed.  
"Not even one little kiss?" he begged. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Soon, Riven came in and brushed his teeth as well. I showered and he did too. We put on clothes and went to the living room.

Riven was sitting on the sofa.  
"Hey Riv can we practise sword-fighting?" I asked. He nodded. We went outside and grabbed our swords.  
"Ready Muse?" he asked.  
"Definitely!" I smiled. I hit his sword and tried to flick it to the tree but Riven held it so tightly that my sword was about to drop.  
"Damn!" I hissed. I turned around to grab my sword that fell on the ground but Riven hit my but with his sword. He didn't hit hard but it hurt a bit. I fell down on the ground and he stood in front of me.

"Your cute little but got hit?" he smirked. I stood up, pulled his collar and kissed him on the lips. While I was kissing him, I took his sword from his hand and pulled away. I pointed the sword at him and pushed him to the ground.  
"Who's lost now?" I smirked.  
"Fantastic Musa! Distracting me to get the sword" he smiled. He was about to get up but I put my foot gently on his stomach.  
"Uh-uh not yet!" I said.

"I'm trying to think of a punishment for hitting me with your sword. It didn't hurt much but it was embarrassing" I laughed.  
"Musa why?" he frowned.  
"No kisses for a week" I smirked.  
"WHAT?!" He shouted.  
"Fine I'll do the same thing you did to me with the sword" I smiled.

Me and Riven have been together more than a month now. We've gotten closer.

One night, I put on a simple red, strapless, knee-length dress. Riven put on normal clothes.  
"Hey you want a ride around the forest on the leva bike?" Riven questioned.  
"Sure" I smiled. We walked outside and went towards the leva bike. When Riven was about to get on the leva bike, I pulled his collar down to my face and kissed him on the lips. He leaned forward and responded. We made out for about a minute until we drove off around the forest.

I leaned my head on his back and wrapped my arms around his body. He is a very good driver. And for a prince, he is very skilled at fighting. Most princes care about looks just like some princesses but me and Riven are different. That's why we're perfect for each other. I enjoyed the ride. We then stopped near a lake and sat down on the ground. We leaned our heads on a tree. Riven's right arm was wrapped around my shoulder. I then leaned my head on his chest.

"Musa, I know we haven't been together that long but I would love to marry you someday" Riven smiled.  
"Aww… I would love to. I actually don't care that we haven't been together that long coz I feel like I've known you forever. I've known you for about one month and a half and I already know everything about you. Even though we are on the first stage of our relationship, I feel like we are on a further stage" I grinned.  
"We aren't going to be together that long though" Riven frowned.  
"Why?" I asked.

"We have to marry someone else remember? Even though we ran away, the guards from our castles are looking for us and they will return us to our castles. The wedding will not be stopped. We have to marry a stranger. But I love you Muse even though we haven't been together that long" he explained.  
"It's not fair. You are a prince. I am a princess. My parents arranged a marriage for me coz they are afraid I will love somebody who's not a prince. I fell in love with somebody who is a prince so doesn't that work?" I asked. Riven nodded.  
"Let's spend the remaining amount of time together before the weddings" he told me.

"Musa, do you see those two big stars that are next to each other?" he pointed to the stars.  
"Yes, they shine the brightest in the sky" I smiled.  
"We are the stars and we will never part. We'll stay together until the end" he smiled.  
"You can be so sweet and romantic sometimes even though you have a bad attitude" I grinned.  
"And your right, we will never part" I continued.

**I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks so much for favourites, follows and reviews. It means a lot to me. I will post next chapter very soon. Please review :) Thanks xxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding dress

Love will find a way

Chapter 9: Wedding dress

It's the 8th of December 2014 today. I think it will be snowing soon. I can't wait! I love snow. I went to the kitchen and realised there wasn't any food.  
"Riven! We ran out of food!" I yelled. Riven came in the kitchen with the dogs behind him.  
"I need to go and buy some food then" Riven told me.  
"Can I come? Please?" I begged.  
"Fine" he smiled. I ran towards him and jumped on him. I kissed him on the lips softly.

"Good thing I said yes" he laughed. We decided to take the dogs with us. We got on the leva bike and left. It was colder than usual outside. We arrived at the shop.  
"Musa you wait here next to the leva bike" Riven smiled. I nodded and pecked him on the lips.  
"I love you" I whispered.  
"I love you too Muse" he replied. He went inside the shop. I held Rhythm's lead. Hunter was next to the leva bike.  
"CRAP!"I hissed. We totally forgot to wear the cloaks. I couldn't make one using a spell because I've already used a spell this morning.

Riven wasn't wearing a cloak! Damn! He's going to get spotted. I panicked. Suddenly, I felt somebody grab me and Rhythm and dragged us into a portal. Then I couldn't see anything.

**Riven p.o.v**

I went in the shop. I then saw Hunter behind me. I grabbed his lead.  
"Pet's aren't allowed in here Hunter!" I mumbled.  
"Prince Riven!" somebody said.  
"What? Prince Riven of Crescendo is here?" another person asked.  
"Oh my god! Prince Riven!" Somebody cheered. Damn! They see me because I forgot to wear a cloak. I ran outside with Hunter. I couldn't see Musa anywhere.

"Musa!" I yelled. Then somebody dragged me and Hunter into a portal. I woke up to find myself on my bed. I looked up to see Ian, my  
"Mum! Dad! Riven is awake!" Ian yelled.  
"What the hell Ian! You didn't have to yell!" I mumbled.  
"You're in trouble!" Ian smirked. My brother is so goddamn annoying!

"Riven! Sit up!" my father demanded. I sat up immediately. My mother and father sat on a chair each and faced me.  
"Why did you run away son?" my father asked.  
"Why do you think I ran away" I mumbled.  
"RIVEN!" my mother shouted angrily.  
"Alright, alright! I didn't want to be forced to marry someone" I said.  
"You didn't have to run away. We were so worried about you Riven. You've been gone over two months" my mother frowned.

"I know. I know" I sighed.  
"You have to stay in your room until the wedding" my father said.  
"WHAT? It's still on?" I asked. They nodded.  
"It's for the best honey" my mother smiled slightly.  
"We promise you, you will love the princess" my father grinned but his face then turned serious.  
"Don't ever try to escape again. You're lucky the guards saw you outside of the shop" my father said.  
"The maid will bring you're food" my mother told me and they both left.

"What the f-" I said but got interrupted when Ian came in and laughed.  
"Hahahaha! You have to stay in your room!" he laughed and left.  
"I'm going to kill-"I stopped. I was thinking about Musa. Where did she go? Did her guards see her too? I saw Hunter across the room asleep. Damn! Why did this have to happen? Musa…

**Musa p.o.v**

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I am in my room? Rhythm was asleep on the bed with me.  
"Why am I at home?" I wondered.  
"Musa!" my sister yelled.  
"Melody! Why am I in here?" I asked.  
"The guards found you near a shop. I missed you so much!" Melody smiled and hugged me.  
"I missed you too" I grinned.

Suddenly, my parents walked in.  
"Musa! We have to talk to you!" my father said. Oh no! Trouble!  
"Oh Musa! Why did you leave?" my mother asked me.  
"Mum, you should know why I left" I muttered.  
"Musa, did you run away because of the arranged marriage?" my dad questioned. I nodded.  
"We were worried Musa. We had no clue where you went and we were worried you might get hurt" my mother said.

"Mum, I love somebody-"I got interrupted.  
"No! We have arranged a marriage for you with a wonderful prince!" my dad interrupted. I grunted.  
"We love you Musa and we want what's best for you" my mum smiled.  
"The wedding is going to be like any other wedding. Because you left, we don't have time for you to meet the prince first so you will be seeing him when you walk down the aisle" my dad grinned.  
"WHAT?!" I shouted.  
"Musa, don't make it hard. Now you'll be in your room until the wedding but you will be allowed out when you buy the wedding dress." My mum smiled and they both left the room.

I cried on my pillow. Good bye Riven…

It's the 21st of December now. The last two weeks have been miserable. I hate it. Today I'm going to shop for a wedding dress with my winx friends. They all are my bridesmaids. I find this wedding weird. It's not like a normal arranged marriage. It's probably because we live in a weird planet. People don't say it's weird. But it's traditions are. I put on a red ruffled skirt and a black tank top. The wedding's theme colours are White, Red and Magenta. They say the prince loves the colour magenta. Just like Riven. But there must be a lot of princes that loves the magenta colour.

I went outside to see my friends.  
"Musa!" they all yelled. I crashed into them and we hugged.  
"Oh girls, I missed you all so much!" I smiled. I walked to Tecna.  
"Tecna I'm so sorry! I missed your wedding!" I apologized.  
"Actually the wedding was cancelled because Timmy's dad passed away" Tecna frowned.  
"Oh, so your still going to have a wedding soon?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Musa, we're sorry about the arranged wedding" Bloom apologized.

**I will update the next chapter very soon. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading it :) **


	10. Chapter 10: I missed you

Love will find a way

Chapter 10: I missed you

**I don't own the song 'Love will find a way' the song is from lion king 2.**

"Musa, we're sorry about the arranged wedding" Bloom apologized.

"It's okay. I still can't believe I'm going to see the prince when I walk down the aisle" I sobbed.  
"Sweetie, the prince might be nice to you. Just give him a chance" Flora smiled. I nodded.  
"Musa, let's see how it goes and if you don't like him then just well I don't know" Aisha said. She hugged me. I thanked her. She didn't know what I would do if I didn't like the prince.  
"Musa! He might be hot and handsome! Stella said. We glared at her.  
"Now let's go shopping!" We looked at Stella and then went to a wedding dress shop.

I looked around and saw some beautiful dresses but none that I like.  
"Musa, what sort of style do you like?" Stella asked.  
"Umm… I like strapless white dresses. I don't like too much sparkle and I hate lace" I told her.  
"Hmm…okay. How about this one?" Stella held a white wedding dress but the skirt was crazy!  
"Stella, that dress is crazy. The skirt is enormous!" I laughed. She picked out another. I shook my head. Not my style. Stella kept on picking dresses that I don't like.

"Musa how about you pick one?" Flora smiled. I nodded. I looked around and saw a dress. It was beautiful! It was a white strapless dress, it reached the floor, and there was some diamonds at the top part of the dress. It is basically a gown. It looked similar to my red gown but this one is white. The diamonds had white sparkling glitter on it. There was a magenta and red ribbon tied underneath my breasts and there was a same coloured bow at the front tying the ribbons together. The diamonds ended at the bow. The skirt was a bit big like my red gown. The skirt had white sparkling glitter all over.

"That's beautiful Musa" Bloom smiled.  
"Wow! Better than any of the dresses I picked!" Stella cheered.  
"It's lovely! And pretty!" Flora exclaimed.  
"It's perfect Musa" Tecna grinned.  
"Musa, buy that one. It'll look good on you" Aisha told me. It was a beautiful dress. I definitely wanted to buy this one.  
"Yes! I love it!" I smiled.

Stella found matching heels. We also bought some accessories to go with it. I loved spending today with my friends.  
"Oh my god! Girls! Look it's snowing!" Bloom exclaimed as she pointed to the window.  
"Wow!" I grinned.

It was absolutely fun! I went home to my castle and fell on my bed. I was thinking about what will the prince I have to marry look like. I don't know anything about him though. Because I was thinking about this, I thought about Riven. I miss him so much. I wish I can marry him. I don't want to marry a stranger. I just wish Riven was here so that he can hold me, kiss me and hug me. I love him so much. I'm sort of connected to him now. Like, if I do something, sometimes he is doing the same thing I am.

It is now night time. I was in my night gown. I decided to go outside for air I also wanted to play in the snow. I just felt like wearing my red gown that I wore the first time I met Riven. I put it on and went outside even though I'm not allowed to leave my room. I didn't care. I walked into the forests. The moon shined so brightly but the thing that shined the brightest in the sky was the two big stars Riven showed me. God, I miss him. But why does it end like this? I decided to sing because I love singing. It cheers me up. I'm feeling so miserable because of the wedding.

_**Musa:  
**__In a perfect world__  
__One we've never known__  
__We would never need to face the world alone_

**Riven p.o.v**

I was riding on my leva bike in the forests thinking about Musa. I am not allowed to leave my room but I really don't care. It was a bit hard to drive in the snow. I miss Musa so much. It isn't fair that I have to marry a stranger. I love Musa and only Musa. Luckily, nobody saw me go out of the castle. I'm not going to run away again. I'm just going to have a ride and then I'll return home. Then I heard a beautiful voice sing from distance.

_They can have the world__  
__We'll create our own__  
__I may not be brave or strong or smart__  
__But somewhere in my secret heart_

I parked the leva bike near a tree and followed the voice. It was a bit far away but I think I know who's singing.

_I know__  
__Love will find a way__  
__Anywhere I go__  
__I'm home__  
__If you are there beside me_

I saw Musa. She was singing in her red gown. She wore the same red gown when I first met her. She looked so beautiful.

_Like dark turning into day__  
__Somehow we'll come through__  
__Now that I've found you__  
__Love will find a way_

_**Riven:**_  
_I was so afraid__  
__Now I realize__  
__Love is never wrong__  
__And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world__  
__Shining in your eyes__  
_

Musa smiled when she saw me. She ran straight to me and hugged me. I wrapped my strong arms around her.

___**Musa and Riven:**__**  
**__And if only they could feel it too__  
__The happiness I feel with you___

_They'd know__  
__Love will find a way__  
__Anywhere we go__  
__we're home__  
__If we are there together___

_Like dark turning into day__  
__Somehow we'll come through__  
__Now that I've found you__  
__Love will find a way___

_I know love will find a way_

"Riven, I've missed you so much!" Musa smiled.  
"I've missed you too Mu-" I was stopped when Musa's lips touched mine.  
"I've just bought a wedding dress" Musa told me.  
"I bought a suit. Musa, I don't want to marry that stranger. I don't even know anything about her" I frowned.  
"I don't want to marry that prince either. I want you. I love you. What are we going to do?" Musa asked.

"I love you too Muse but I'm afraid I don't know what to do. My wedding is going to be in the same week as yours I think" I said.  
"Riven, where are you from?" Musa questioned.  
"Crescendo" I simply replied.  
"Oh my god! I'm from Melody!" Musa exclaimed.  
"Wait? Melody? Crescendo and Melody joined together two years ago. They were separate planets but they joined together as one planet. Half of the planet belongs to Crescendo and the other half belongs to Melody" I explained. 

"So you are the prince of Crescendo?" Musa asked. I nodded.

**I hope you'll like the song and chapter. Thanks for the good reviews! I will post next chapter very soon. I will post the next chapter a bit late because my internet sometimes doesn't work. Please review. I will be writing a sequel to I think I love you soon. thanks xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: Dresses and suits

Love will find a way

Chapter 11: Dresses and Suits

"So you are the prince of Crescendo?" Musa asked. I nodded.  
"Hmm… that's weird. One planet should only have one king, one queen, and a princess or prince. The princess or prince does have brothers and sisters too. I hope I'm not related to you" Musa told me.  
"Yeah your right, the two planets joined into one but the royalty is still separate. Imagine if I marry you, you would be the only queen and I will be the only king. Not two queens and two kings. I wouldn't be related to you coz my father is King Richmond and my mother is Queen Angelina" I explained.  
"Yeah. Riven I'm going to be meeting the prince when I walk down the aisle" Musa frowned.

"I will be meeting the princess when she walks down the aisle" I told her.  
"It's so unfair. By the time I see the prince, I have to say yes" Musa mumbled.  
"Musa, we can't be together anymore because we are going to be married" I frowned.  
"I know. Riven I will always love you no matter what. But we can't be together because of that one little thing. Life is unfair. Our parents are separating what could have been the best couple in the universe" Musa sobbed. A tear ran down her cheek. I used my thumb to wipe it.

"I will always love you too. But I know love will find a way. I know it's not going to end like this. Love will find a way, trust me Musa" I smiled slightly. I lifted her chin with my hand and kissed her softly on the lips. It was the most passionate kiss ever. I looked at her in the eyes. My violet ones met her midnight blue ones.  
"Love will find a way" she whispered. We pulled away. I started walking backwards. A tear ran down my cheek.  
"Love will find a way" I whispered one last time and I walked in the darkness.

I got on my leva bike and rode home.

**Musa p.o.v**

I watched Riven disappear in the forests. Tears filled my eyes and slid down my cheeks to my chin. I turned around and started walking to my castle. I passed lots of animals that were sleeping. It was dark but the two brightest stars shined brightly. I left footprints in the snow

Today is one day before the wedding. It's the 30th of December. It was morning. The snow was falling. It did set but it fell again. I was on my balcony watching it fall down. I love snow so much. But I love Riven more…  
I was wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt. It was cold so nobody wore skirts anymore. Not even Stella. I was waiting for my friends to come to my castle. They are going to bring the bridesmaid's dresses with them and they are staying in my castle for the night. I closed my eyes thinking about my future. Melody, my sister was next to me. 

"Musa, are you happy about this wedding?" Melody asked. I shook my head.  
"It's an arranged one sweetie. I won't be happy. I love someone else" I replied with a smile.  
"Oh" Melody sighed. Then I heard a knock on the door.  
"I'll open it" Melody said and ran to the door.  
"Hey Melody" Stella greeted.  
"Hi" Melody smiled.

"Hey Musa, are you okay?" Tecna asked.  
"Yes I am but not really. I am not excited about this wedding at all" I frowned.  
"Whatever happens, we'll be right with you Muse" Aisha smiled.  
"Yes, like all best friends do" Bloom said.

"I've got the flower girl dress for Melody" Stella told me holding a cute little dress. The dress was white with red and magenta flowers on it.  
"Thanks Stell" I thanked. The rest of the girls held their bridesmaid's dresses. Stella pointed to Melody and the little dress appeared on her.  
"It's cute" I said.

"Musa, I'm so excited about staying at your castle tonight" Flora smiled.  
"You mean sleepover!" Stella cheered.  
"Ha ha! Okay!" Flora laughed.  
"I bet you want to see us wearing the bridesmaid dresses!" Stella smirked. I nodded. My friends whispered spells and pointed to themselves and the dresses appeared on them. My eyes widened. The dresses were beautiful! They also got matching high heels and hair accessories!

Stella's dress is red silk and it's strapless. The strapless part is like a heart shape.  
Bloom's dress is also red silk and it is a one shoulder strap.(The top part of Bloom's dress is like Musa's season 1 red top).  
Flora's dress is red silk and the top part is like a tank top.  
Tecna's dress is magenta and its strapless like Stella's but it hasn't got that heart shape.  
Aisha's dress is also magenta and the top part has two straps that go around her neck. All of the bridesmaid's dresses reach their knees and they have red and magenta roses on them.

"They are all beautiful!" I exclaimed.  
"Yes they are wonderful!" Tecna cheered.  
"Does that mean you look forward to the wedding?" Stella asked.  
"No, if it wasn't an arranged marriage then I would be looking forward to it." I frowned.  
"Sweetie do you love somebody else?" Flora asked. I nodded.  
"Oh my gosh! Who?" Stella questioned.  
"Umm… you won't know him. His name is Riven and he's a prince" I said.

**Riven p.o.v**

I was in my bedroom. I'm still not allowed to leave my room until tomorrow. My friends are coming to stay for the night. They are going to be trying on the suits.  
"Riven!" Brandon greeted.  
"Hey man!" I smiled.  
"We've got the suits" Nabu grinned.  
"Are you happy about this wedding?" Sky asked.

"That's a stupid question. Do you think I will be happy?" I mumbled.  
"No, but I don't know a time when you are happy" Sky said.  
"Of course there is a time when I'm happy" I chuckled.  
"Riven this princess might not be too bad" Helia smiled.  
"Yeah! She might be hot!" Brandon smirked.  
"I don't care. I hate being forced to marry some chick. And anyway, I've already got a girl" I smirked.  
"And who might that be?" Timmy questioned.

"Princess Musa. She's so beautiful and hot" I smiled.  
"Is that all you care about?" Nabu asked.  
"No, she is also very smart, she can sing, she can fight and she loves bad boys. Oh and she also has a bad temper sometimes" I replied.  
"Wow, too bad you can't be with her" Brandon chuckled.

"Quit talking and try on the suits" Helia demanded. My suit that I'm going to wear is black and there's a white shirt underneath. The trousers are also black and my tie is magenta. There's also a red rose in my pocket.  
Brandon's, Sky's and Helia's suits are black and they have Magenta ties with white shirts underneath. Their trousers are black.  
Timmy and Nabu's suit is dark grey and they have red ties. Just like the others, they have white shirts underneath. They all had a magenta rose in their pockets. Their trousers are dark grey.

"Hmm… not bad" Timmy said. Suddenly, Ian, my annoying brother came in.  
"Muahhhhhh! Those…suits…are..Stupid!" Ian said in between laughs. He fell down on the floor, laughing.  
"Shut up Ian!" I shouted.  
"Is it the suits or is it all of you!" Ian laughed very loudly.  
"That kid's annoying!" Brandon mumbled.

**I hope you'll like this chapter. If you find the beginning (About the Crescendo/Melody planet) a bit confusing then just tell me. I will post the next chapter very soon. Thanks for the likes and reviews!  
**


	12. Chapter 12:The big day will come

Love will find a way

Chapter 12: The big day will come

"Hmm… not bad" Timmy said. Suddenly, Ian, my annoying brother came in.  
"Muahhhhhh! Those…suits…are...Stupid!" Ian said in between laughs. He fell down on the floor, laughing.  
"Shut up Ian!" I shouted.  
"Is it the suits or is it all of you!" Ian laughed very loudly.  
"That kid's annoying!" Brandon mumbled.

"Tell me about it!" I growled.

"Ian! Stop it!" I demanded. He kept on laughing.  
"You have to wear one of these as well" Helia said. Why haven't I thought about saying that? Of course he'll stop laughing if I say that! Ian immediately stopped.  
"Yes Ian. You are also wearing a suit. Remember, you are the ring holder!" I smirked.  
"That's not fair!" Ian muttered.  
"Oh yes it is!" Sky smiled.  
"No!" Ian shouted.

Nabu used his magic and a little suit appeared on Ian. It was a small black suit, similar to mine and it has a magenta tie that has red stripes. He has black trousers and a white shirt underneath.  
"This looks so stupid! Get it off me!" Ian shouted.  
"What a stubborn six year old" Sky mumbled.  
"Now let's make your hair neat!" Nabu smiled. Nabu wasn't saying it as a joke, he was saying it seriously. Nabu used his magic to do Ian's hair. Ian's dark brown hair became so neat.

"This can't be happening! Stupid Riven and his friends!" Ian shouted. "Hey!" we all shouted.  
"Ian! Be quiet!" my mother demanded. He became quiet immediately.  
"Aww…Ian! You're so cute in that suit, and your hair! It's nice!" My mother smiled.  
"I refuse to become the ring holder!" Ian mumbled.  
"Ian! You have to! It's your brother's wedding! Now come downstairs to take a photo!" My mother smiled and took Ian with her. Ian turned around and glared at us. He also stuck his tongue out.

"I didn't mean to tease him! I thought he liked the suit and hair!" Nabu said.  
"But a job well done!" I smiled.  
"Poor kid" Timmy frowned. "He is only six"  
"But he acts like he's double that age!" Brandon laughed.  
"Come on Timmy and Nabu! Don't feel sympathy for him!" Sky said.  
"But we did it on purpose" Helia whispered.  
"That's coz he made fun of us!" I smirked.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for Riven. He is forced to marry someone and he has an extremely annoying brother!" Brandon smiled.  
"Tell us where you met Musa, that princess you said you love" Sky grinned.  
"In the forest when I ran away" I smiled.  
"She loves you back?" Helia asked.

"Hell yes! We kissed so many times and she loves me but we can't be together coz of the wedding" I frowned.  
"Too bad. Before your brother came, we were talking about the suits" Brandon said.  
"Oh yeah! It's awesome!" Timmy smiled.  
" Yeah it's great" Helia grinned.  
"I wonder what the bridesmaids will look like" Sky wondered.  
"They are the princesses' friends, I think" Nabu said. 

**Musa p.o.v**

"Sweetie do you love somebody else?" Flora asked. I nodded.  
"Oh my gosh! Who?" Stella questioned.  
"Umm… you won't know him. His name is Riven and he's a prince" I said.  
"Wow! A prince! Is he handsome? And has he got a six-pack?" Stella questioned. I nodded.  
"Oooohh! Just like my husband!" Stella smiled dreamily. I chuckled.

It is now night time. Me and the girls were talking and drinking hot chocolate.  
"So you're going to be seeing the prince when you walk down the aisle?" Bloom asked.  
"Yes. I'm not looking forward to it at all. You girls married to the guys you love. But I don't get to marry the one I love" I said as tears formed in my eyes.  
"Oh Musa, sweetie, it's going to be okay" Flora said softly as she went up to me and hugged me.  
"I hope so" I sobbed.  
"Don't worry Musa" Aisha assured me. 

"If anything happens, tell us Musa" Bloom smiled.  
"O-ok" I stuttered. "I will show you your rooms now" I stood up and left my room with my friends behind me.  
"There are 2 rooms. One room has two beds and the other room has three beds" I told them.  
"Should we go in the room that has two beds Stell?" Bloom asked Stella.  
"Ok!" Stella exclaimed.  
"Good night Musa!" Bloom and Stella smiled and entered their room.  
"Good night Musa, sleep well. Tomorrow is a big day" Tecna grinned and went inside the other room.  
"Thanks Tec" I smiled slightly.

"Good night Sweetie" Flora whispered and hugged me.  
"Sleep tight" Aisha grinned.  
"Thanks you guys" I whispered and went back to my room. I walked back to my room and saw a shadow of a person next to my room.  
"Mom?" I said.  
"Musa, I just wanted to tell you, you don't have to kiss the prince in the wedding tomorrow" my mother smiled and left.

I smiled a bit and entered my room. At least I don't have to kiss the prince.

**The next morning….**

I opened my eyes and sat up.  
"Oh god! What time is it?" I yawned. "Huh! Still early!" I went back to bed.  
"Musa! Wake up! Today is going to be your wedding day!" Stella squealed.  
"You say it as if I'm happy with it" I laughed.  
"You should be at least a bit happy with it! So you have to get up!" Stella shouted.  
"Let me get back to sleep!" I mumbled. Suddenly, Stella pushed me off the bed.  
"Uggghhh! Fine! I'll get up!" I muttered and stood up.  
"Thank you!" Stella yelled.

"Now dawling, your mother said that some hairdressers and make-up professionals are coming" Stella smiled. "Ok I'll take a shower" I smiled and went in the bathroom.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you'll like this chapter. Tell me what you think of it in the reviews please. :) I will post the next chapter very soon and the next chapter will be the last one.**


	13. Chapter 13: Kiss you

Love will find a way

Chapter 13: Kiss you

**Riven p.o.v**

I woke up and sat up. I was so tired. I wish I can sleep all day if it wasn't for the wedding. I woke up exactly the time I have to wake up. If I sleep another ten minutes I wouldn't be late, would I? I fell back in bed. Suddenly, I heard a loud horn. The loud horn woke me up immediately.  
"Good morning good brother!" Ian smiled.  
"Bad morning bad brother" I mumbled.  
"You and you're stupid friends are going to this stupid place to have this stupid wedding" Ian muttered. 

"Hey!" Sky mumbled. He and Brandon entered my room.  
"Hey bro! You gotta wake up now. it's your wedding day" Brandon smirked.  
"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me" I joked. I stood up and went to the bathroom.  
"Brandon, can you and Sky please take my annoying brother out of my room?" I asked.  
"We would love to" Sky smiled. They took Ian out of my room.  
"Oomph! Hey!" Ian shouted. I took a shower and brushed my teeth.

I put on my suit and black trousers. My hair was in its usual spikes. I left my room to look for the guys. When I saw the guys, they were all wearing their suits.  
"And there's the man that's getting married!" Brandon smiled.  
"Oh shut up Brandon. You're saying it as if I'm happy that I'm getting married" I scoffed.  
"Can't you at least be a bit happy?" Helia asked.  
"That's impossible" I replied. "I'm not even going to kiss that princess"  
"Don't you have to?" Timmy questioned. I shook my head.  
"Let's just see. You might like her" Nabu smiled.

"Whatever" I said.  
"Let's make a bet. If you end up kissing her, we will tackle you to the ground at the end" Sky smirked.  
"On my wedding day?" I chuckled.  
"No Sky. If he kisses her that means he likes her. We've been trying to convince Riven that she might actually be a very nice girl so if you say to him that we're going to tackle him, he won't kiss the girl" Helia explained.  
"Fine" Sky chuckled. "Anyway, I was only kidding"  
"Where is the wedding taking place Riven?" Timmy asked.

"I don't even know myself. All I know is we get a ride to wherever the place is" I replied.

**Musa p.o.v**

I've just finished taking a shower. I put my robe on and left the bathroom. I saw two women standing in my room holding a bag each I guess one of them is the hairdresser and the other was the make-up professional.  
"Hello princess Musa, my name is lily. I am a hairdresser" the blonde woman smiled.  
"And I'm Hayley and I am doing your make-up" the brunette grinned. I smiled and took a seat.  
"Hayley, if you don't mind, can you please don't use too much make-up on me?" I asked.  
"Yes Princess Musa" Hayley replied.

Hayley put some make-up on me and she did it perfectly. I really loved the red lipstick I had on. She didn't put too much make-up on me just the way I like it. Lily did my hair and I absolutely loved my hair! My bangs were resting on my forehead but it looked a bit different. My hair was down and it was a bit curled at the bottom.  
"Thanks Hayley and Lily" I thanked. "You've done a great job"  
I looked at myself in the mirror and took my tiara that was on the table. The tiara had diamonds on it and it was beautiful. It sparkled when I moved it. I put the tiara on my hair and took the veil. I was thinking of putting the long veil on later.

Suddenly, my friends barged in my room and squealed.  
"Oh My God! You look beautiful!" Stella squealed as she jumped around in her really high heels. What's surprising is my high heels are higher. I don't usually wear heels that are that high. But I do wear high heels though. All of my friends hairs were in different big buns and all of their bangs were different.  
"Just like a princess or an angel" Flora smiled.  
"You are pretty Musa!" Tecna grinned.  
"Yeah! I bet the prince will drool when he sees you!" exclaimed Aisha.  
"I agree! Musa, you're stunning as always!" Bloom cheered.

"Thank you girls" I smiled. "Let's go outside!"  
When we went outside, I saw my family. I was still in a sad state. I wasn't looking forward to this wedding even though it looks like I am. I stepped on the snow, leaving footprints on the ground.  
"You look amazing my daughter" My mother smiled. My father walked beside her and he smiled too. "You're beautiful just like you're mother" my father grinned. I tried to smile again like I did when I saw the winx but I couldn't because my heart knew my parents are the ones who forced me to marry somebody I don't know. I was angry and sad at the same time. I couldn't smile. 

"Where is the wedding?" I asked.  
"You will see when you get there" My father smiled. He took my hand and we went inside this carriage thing and it had horses in front of it that were going to pull the carriage. I put my long veil on. It was in front of me, covering my face and it was long at the back. It was hard to see through it though. Normally you can see through veils but I can't see much wearing this one. I was so nervous. My hands were shaking. I mean, my whole body was shaking. It wasn't because it was winter and there was snow on the ground, it was because of the wedding. and I'm nervous about seeing the prince.

**Riven p.o.v**

We arrived in a place I definitely recognized. The place was in between Melody and Crescendo. It was in the middle. It was a beautiful place. It had flowers, trees and plants. It was like a beautiful garden of flowers. Songs were playing. The wedding was outdoors, but when we need to eat later, we go inside a building. I saw all the guests sat down. My friends were at the front. There were a lot of people. I stood right at the front. I had to wait for the princess. Or should I say my bride. I was very nervous. I felt like running away. I just couldn't handle it. I needed to go.  
"Riven, everything's going to be okay" Nabu whispered. He is my best friend so he did make me calm down a bit. But I shouldn't be nervous.  
"Thanks but I don't know if it will" I gulped. I was thinking about Musa. How much I love her. And then I heard more music. This is it. The princess is coming.

**Musa p.o.v**

I got off my ride and looked around. It was a beautiful place. I gulped. I looked around. I saw the prince's back. He is facing the front. I couldn't really see anything clearly because of my veil. All I saw was some people, but I couldn't see their face. Damn! I shouldn't have put my veil on. But the good thing is, it makes me feel a bit better. I was very nervous before and I am not nervous anymore because I couldn't see that much stuff.  
"Are you ready?" my father asked.  
"Y-yeah" I stuttered. I felt like walking away. Walking away from the wedding. But it's too late now. There's no turning back. This is it.

Melody was holding that basket of flower petals. She sprinkled them on the ground. Me and my father walked down the aisle. I still couldn't see anybody's faces clearly but I could tell they were smiling. I walked slowly. I think I saw my friends. My head was down.

**Riven p.o.v**

I looked at the princess. I couldn't see her face clearly because of the veil she was wearing. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. Her hair was dark but I wasn't sure if it was black or midnight blue. Her hair was long and I could tell she was beautiful. Her head was down. She must be sad about the arranged marriage. Just like me. We don't deserve to marry each other because we don't even know each other. I know she is beautiful. I could tell. Her head was still down. I wasn't paying attention to the man that was talking because I was staring at the princess. Hell I don't even know her name!  
"Do you Princess Musa of Melody take Prince Riven of Crescendo to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The man asked.

I immediately looked up. I noticed the princess looked up to. Did I just hear him say Princess Musa of Melody?

**Musa p.o.v**

Oh my god! I heard the man say Prince Riven of Crescendo! The prince I have to marry is Riven all along? I was so happy. I felt like cheering and jumping around. But I couldn't. I had a big smile on my face. I looked up.  
"Yes I do" I smiled. I can't believe it! All the time I have spent crying and being sad was for nothing! I knew Riven couldn't see my face very well but I'm sure he knows it's me. I feel like the happiest girl alive. I slipped the ring on his finger. "Do you Prince Riven of Crescendo take Princess Musa of Melody to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The man asked Riven.  
"Yes I do!" Riven grinned. He slipped the ring on my finger.

"You may kiss the bride if you wish" The man said. Riven lifted my veil and pressed his lips on mine. Everybody would surely expect me to push him away but instead I moved closer and responded. The guests cheered and clapped. From the corner of my eye, I could see my friend's eyes widening. Looks like I have a big story to tell them.

The wedding went on fantastic. "OMG! Riven! I didn't expect you to be the prince I have to marry!" I smiled.  
"Are you saying that as a bad thing?" he joked.  
"No! I feel like the happiest girl alive to be married to you!" I grinned and kissed him on the lips.  
"Riven! Turns out the bridesmaids are our wives!" a man with brown hair said as he walked with Stella.  
"Musa, you let him kiss you!" Stella said, surprised.  
"Please explain to us!" Tecna begged.

"Girls, meet Riven, the one I love and the one I met in the forest when I ran away" I smiled.  
"Oh…that makes sense!" exclaimed Bloom.  
"Congratulations Musa! You got the man you wanted!" Flora grinned.  
"Thanks Flo" I thanked. Tecna came with a guy with ginger hair and glasses. Flora came with a man that has black hair, Bloom came with a man with blonde hair and Aisha came with a guy that has brown hair.

"We understand everything now  
"At least we get to go to your wedding. Because of our royal life, we couldn't go to each other's weddings but we finally can to Musa's" Stella explained.  
"We'll leave you two alone" Aisha said. The girls hugged me and left.

"I love you Musa" Riven smiled as he brought me closer to him and hugged me.  
"I love you too" I replied. I hugged him tightly and laughed.  
"I feel…so…stupid!" I giggled. "Why?" Riven asked.  
"All this time I was going to be married to you anyway so I didn't have to cry. I didn't even have to run away" I laughed.  
"Actually, if you didn't run away I wouldn't have met you and fallen in love with you" Riven smirked.  
"Oh yeah. Forgot about that" I chuckled and kissed him on the lips.  
"I couldn't stop kissing you" I smirked. 

"I know I'm so loveable" Riven chuckled.  
"You know what? I am actually happy that we had an arranged marriage" I said.  
"Love didn't have to find a way after all because there was no problem in the first place" Riven said.  
"Now we can live happily ever after and we will be king and queen of Melendo" I smiled and kissed him on the lips again. It was the most passionate kiss ever! But there will be more passionate ones coming soon…

**No p.o.v**

"And that's the story of how we met!" Queen Musa smiled.  
"Did you like it?" King Riven asked his children.  
"Are you kidding? We loved it!" Aria smiled.  
"So you had us a few years later?" Aiden asked. Musa and Riven nodded.  
"So Aiden and Lyric are the princes of Melendo and Aria's the princess" Musa said.  
"That was a very nice story. it is a true story as well" Lyric said.  
"Now that we told the story, you all have to sleep" Riven smirked.

"No!" All the children complained.  
"You promised" Musa smirked and kissed all of the kids foreheads. Riven did the same.  
"Good night" Musa and Riven said and left the room.  
"We told them the story very well" Musa chuckled.  
"Yes. It is the most romantic story after all" Riven smiled and kissed his wife on the lips.  
"I love you" Musa smiled.  
"I love you too" Riven grinned.

That's the last chapter guys! I hope you'll like this chapter! thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews! I really appreciate it! The wedding part is a bit different and it isn't like any normal wedding. I will write a new story soon but I have to write the sequel to I think I love you soon. Please review and thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
